Don't Flirt With My Woman!
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: My Roman/Selena one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

***I decided to put all the Roman/Selena stories together in one fic. I'll be adding to it.

Note: during the writing of this, I was visualizing Roman in that fan photo of him in the camo shirt and sunglasses.

It was a lovely day so Selena decided that we should go out somewhere. I didn't mind it really, I got so little time off to spend with her that any time I spend in her presence is good to me.

We stopped at a cozy little café for lunch. We ordered just enough so we wouldn't get stomach pangs later. After all, we were spending this afternoon out. After we finished there, we headed to the shops. I, of course, immediately head to the lingerie section. I'm always on the lookout for some sexy undies for my sexy lady to wear.

I think it bothers her a little that I like seeing her in the little scraps of lace. Selena is a bit curvy but I love that. I've had sex with skinny girls before and honestly, what man wants to fuck a broomstick. Selena has a little bit more to her but as I tell her, more cushion for the pushin'.

I remember the first time I said that and she gave me this look that was a mix between incredulous and relief. She tends to be a little self conscious, especially when she's naked but the woman still doesn't get that I fell in love with all of her.

I scan the store to see Selena looking through a rack of dresses when she's approached by a tall blonde man. I frown as he starts talking to her. She tries to locate me with her eyes but as I'm behind her, she can't see me.

My eyes narrow as the man runs a hand down her arm. Why doesn't she just turn away? I know she's not interested in this guy. I'm secure enough as a man to know she'd never stray.

I slowly move towards them, trying to pick up what this clown is saying.

"...a beautiful woman like you, shouldn't be here alone."

"I'm–"

"So why not go to lunch with me. There's a café just down the street."

"I really don't think–"

"Oh come on, what's the harm?"

I'm right behind Selena now but the blonde idiot doesn't notice. Well, not until I speak up.

"I'm the harm."

The man's head pops up, his eyes widening as he sees who I am. "Oh my god, Roman Reigns! I'm such a big fan!"

My eyes glaze over with that lie. I look towards my woman. "See anything you like, baby?"

Selena is shaking a little. "Uh, haven't had much time to look."

I smile at her, "Go to the lingerie section. Saw some good stuff there."

Selena flushes, but turns and walks away. I watch her go as does the idiot who was talking to her. I turn back to him, putting on my most intimidating look. I smirk inwardly as it works, and he backs up.

"Problem?" I ask.

"I, uh, I didn't know she was with you, man," he says, trying to subtly back away.

I smirk and follow him. "I heard her trying to speak and you wouldn't let her. You touched her arm. Unwanted actions. Do I have to prove why I am the powerhouse of the Shield?"

The blood drains from his face. "No, not at all, Mr Reigns, I'm so sorry! Um, gotta go, bye!"

I chuckle as the guy takes off like a bat out of hell before heading back to the lingerie section. Selena is thumbing through some of the bra-and-panty sets, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"I really don't know what you want me to get here."

I look at her incredulously. Seriously? This woman was gorgeous and yet she doesn't know what to get to show it off? Unreal.

I gaze into her eyes, cupping her face. "Sweetie, you know I'm going to buy something anyways. Why don't you pick it out for once."

She still looks unconvinced before rolling her eyes and continuing to looking through the racks. I take the time to go to the other side of the shop, looking for some new clothes for myself. Summer will be here no time and I'm going to need new clothing.

Thirty minutes later, Selena comes over to me. "I'm done."

"Get anything?" I ask, not looking up from the shirts I've found.

"I have a couple of things."

Her voice is so small. She's still self-conscious about her body. I know that. I wish she wasn't.

"Well, here," I hand her what I have picked out, then I produce my wallet and hand her my credit card. "You go pay so I don't see what you have."

She rolls her eyes but takes the card.

A few hours later, we're back at our house in Pensacola. She moved in with me six months ago. Still couldn't believe it when I asked her to. My Selena is a beautiful, vivacious woman but she has self-esteem issues bigger than the ocean.

She takes off her shoes and heads in the living room. I remove my shoes too and ease up behind her. She tenses as I wrap my arms around her torso. I leave a kiss on her neck before moving away. I sit on the leather couch and watch as she roots through the bags we brought home.

"Go put one on, baby," I say.

She looks apprehensive. Her issues really work on my nerves sometimes. She needs to truly know how beautiful she is. And I aim to teach her that. With a little discipline if I have to.

I change my voice. "Go put one on."

She looks up, eyes wide. "What?"

I narrow my eyes, the smile disappearing from my face. "Go upstairs, shower, shave, and put the red one on. Now. Before I lose all patience with you."

She takes the red lingerie out of the bag, turns and rushes up the stairs. I hear the bathroom door slam. I smirk. Selena is a natural submissive, but I've never brought that out of her. With her self-esteem issues, it's not the best thing for her. Maybe just this once though.

Twenty minutes later, I head up the stairs. I enter our bedroom to see Selena sitting on the end of the bed, freshly showered and dressed in the red teddy and matching panties.

"Nice to see you can listen."

She looks up. Her bottom lip is actually quivering.

"Oh sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of."

I pull off my green camo shirt, then loosen my jeans before pulling them off. I'm in just my underwear now. I head to our closet and put out a black leather satchel, laying it on the bed and watching my girl pointedly.

"Get up on the bed, sweet."

Her eyes never leave mine as she scoots up the bed, sitting in the middle.

"Spread eagle."

She obeys me, and I open the satchel to remove several sets of padded handcuffs, circling the bed and restraining her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hush!"

"Roman–"

I remove a gag from the satchel and fasten it around her head. I feel myself harden as she moans deep in her throat. Then I place a blind over her eyes.

I stand at the foot of the bed and let my eyes wander over her body. She is truly a goddess. This woman captivated me from the second I saw her.

It was at a signing I was appearing with Dean and Seth. She was there, taking pictures and waiting patiently in line for autographs. I didn't notice her as she met Dean and Seth, but as soon as I looked up at her standing in front of me, I was lost.

Around 5'4", she was short, yes, but it didn't matter. Her eyes are what captivated me. Crystal blue eyes, full plump lips, long auburn hair. Her breasts were ample size I could tell by her clothing, but she wasn't putting it on display. My respect for her grew at that point.

I stood and went to the posing area for pictures. She smiled shyly as she wrapped an arm around my waist. Her face reddened as I wrapped my arm around her waist, resting my hand at the top of her hip. I had splayed my fingers, the tips on the curve of her ass. I smiled down at her and she blushed again. We took the picture, and little did she know at the time, that I pushed a slip of paper with my number on it into her jeans pocket.

That was eight months ago. After two months, I asked her to move in with me. She was shocked when I did. I still think she is shocked. I think she felt that this was a fling to me, that I wanted to bed a fan just for the hell of it. And it feels, sometimes, that she still thinks that, no matter how often I tell her I love her.

And I do love her, more than words or even actions can explain. It hurts to think she doubts that.

I climb up on the end of the bed, kneeling between her legs. I run my hands up each of her legs, raising goosebumps. As I reach her knees, she squirms. I grin because I know she's ticklish there. I crawl a little more and I'm at the apex of her thighs. I run my fingers over the flesh before sliding my hands over her hips. I massage her gently, then dig my fingers in. She groans.

I push the red lace teddy up over her quivering belly, kneading it with my thumbs now. I lean down to kiss her belly, feeling her shake under my lips. I can smell the strawberry bodywash she uses. My girl knows what I like.

"You are so beautiful," I murmur against her skin, trailing kisses up until I reach her chest.

I palm her covered breasts, kneading her flesh roughly. I bury my face between her globes, kissing, sucking, nipping at her. I trail one hand down her body, to her mound, feeling her juices soaking through the scrap of lace covering her.

"Hmm, so wet for me already."

She makes a noise in her throat. I unlace her teddy, letting her breasts fall free. I lean down and feast on her nipples until they are hard and achy. She's writhing on the bed. I smirk, knowing how sensitive her nipples are.

After a few moments, I move off the bed and toss my shorts aside. I straddle her chest and point my cock towards her mouth. I remove her gag and thrust into her mouth in short, quick strokes. I hold myself still when the head reaches the back of her throat. I feel her swallow several times, taking me completely in.

I throw my head back. I could come just like this but pull out, letting her breathe again. I trace her lips with the head of my cock, leaving precum as an erotic lipgloss. Her tongue comes out a second later to lap it up.

I reach to one side and come back a moment later, my hands affixing clamps over her nipples.

"Ohhhhhhh, God! Oh yes, oh oh oh..." she trails off, whimpering.

I lap at her trapped buds, enjoying her responses. I kneel between her thighs and rub my cock over her still-covered mound.

Her chest is heaving, the clamps biting into her nipples every time she breathes in. But she's enjoying it. The skin of her chest and face is a rosy red. She's flushed and highly aroused, and her juices liberally coating my cock as it rubs against her mound.

I reach down and go to rip off her panties and notice there are little ties on the side. Excellent! These are awfully nice little panties, I'd hate to have to ruin them. I toss the scrap of lace aside, pull back, lean down and lap at her pussy.

"Oh God, Roman!"

I trail my tongue up and down her slit before pushing it into her wet hole as I pull her lips open. She cries my name again as I wiggle my tongue around her hole, then laving her pussy in long, even strokes that end at her throbbing clit.

Selena is pulling at the handcuffs now. I know she wants to be released, she's always been a wildcat in bed, all the time moving around, bucking and moaning. Not quite sure if I want that right now.

I give her one last kiss on her pussy before moving up, wedging my knees under her thighs. Without warning, I thrust into her hard, drawing a scream out of her. I immediately start pounding her, not giving her any chance for brace herself from my onslaught.

"Roman! Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Ugh, make me come!"

I immediately stop moving. "What was that?" I say slowly.

She audibly gulps. "I-I d-didn't mean to d-demand anything. Just... please PLEASE I need to come."

I smirk at her hesitance and start moving within her again. I lean down and kiss her gorgeous mouth, the clamps digging into her as my chest presses against her. I pull the blindfold from her eyes while my hips snap against hers as I piston in and out of her.

I lean back up, increasing my pace. "God, I love fucking you like this. So helpless. So beautiful. And mine."

I push a finger into her wetness, easily finding her slippery clit. I pinch it hard and she comes, screaming like a banshee as she convulses around my dick, squeezing so hard that I erupt within her depths a few moments later.

I remove the nipple clamps before I drop down on her, my cock still resting inside her. I reach up and pull the safety on the handcuffs encasing her wrists, and her hands are free. She wraps her arms around my back, holding me tight.

After my breathing gets back to normal, I pull out and move off the bed, pulling the safety on the ankle cuffs. She pulls off the teddy she's partly wearing and moves to one side of the bed. I climb in next to her, pulling her into my arms.

Selena cuddles into me, always one to enjoy the afterglow. She kisses me shyly.

"Love you baby," I tell her.

She looks at me with awe. I'm tired of that look. I pull away and sit on the side of the bed, feet on the floor, my back to her.

"Roman?" she asks in a small voice.

"What?" I snap. I can almost feel her flinch away from me.

"What did I do?"

I stay turned away from her. "Why don't you believe me when I say I love you?"

She doesn't answer and I feel her moving on the bed. I glance back and see her curled up on the other side of the bed.

"Selena, come on, talk to me."

"Why?"

I'm confused. "What?"

"Why do you love me? You could have any woman you want."

I sigh. "Exactly. That's why I'm with you."

She turns her head. I see a different kind of look in her eyes, one I can't quite place. She turns completely around, facing me. "I never thought of it like that before."

Could I actually be getting somewhere with this?

"You know I was completely captivated by you, as soon as I laid eyes on you. I gave you my number less than 10 minutes later."

Selena smiles, remembering. "And you tried to convince me to go out with you."

"Tried? I did convince you," I say, amusement in my voice. "Look, babe, like you said, I could have any woman I want. And I have that. You have to stop thinking of this as a fling. It's not. Would I have asked you to move in if it was just a fling?"

"No," she concedes. She sits up, running her hands over her face. "I guess because I'm not a perfect size 2–"

"Now stop that," I interrupt, pulling her against me as we lay down again. "I love you, ALL of you. Every time we make love, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Or your mouth," she points out.

I laugh. "Yes, or my mouth."

"I've had issues for as long as I can remember," she states. "Society doesn't help with its fixation of the perfect size."

"Babygirl, there is no such thing as a perfect size. This is who you are and I love all of you. Now, when are you going to start believing me?"

She smiles. "I do believe you, Roman," She kisses the corner of my mouth. "I love you so much."

I feel a warmness flow through me. "Good, because I happen to love you lots too."

"And I will try hard to accept my body. I know mentally that I don't have to please anyone, but it's just old insecurities."

"It'll get better in time I suppose. And when you wear those sexy little outfits for me, don't be insecure. You look sexy as hell. Even sexier when I take it off you."

Selena giggles. Good lord, she actually giggles. This woman will be the death of me yet.

"Feeling better about things now?" I ask, moving a tress of her hair away from her face.

Selena smiles as she wraps her arm around my waist. "Yes, I am."

"Good," I say. "Time for round two."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long ass day. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and myself had been scheduled for several signings today. This was the fourth one now and my hand was tired from writing. But I guess that's a small price to pay for being able to interact with the fans. I love this business, and while there are facets of it that are tiring at times, I still enjoy all of it.

So we're at a mall in Miami. Great day, sun is shining. Dean is wearing his ill-fitting mirror sunglasses again. No matter how much Seth or I try to get him a fitting pair, he still likes these.

Seth is wearing one of his usual A Day to Remember shirts. Dean still has his leather jacket on. I shake my head. I don't think that boy ever finds it hot. I'm sure there is many a female fan that would disagree there though.

The signing starts and moves along smoothly. There's a time for autographs and meets, and later on, a time to pose for pictures. A lot of the fans are girls, of course, looking at Dean and Seth like they're gods. I've seen the look pointed in my direction too and it's rather humbling. I figure I'm okay looking and then my sister will hit me on the shoulder and say 'you're gorgeous, get over it'.

Dean's removed his jacket now and handed it off to WWE personnel. God forbid he lose that jacket. It's like his security blanket or something. I only barely suppress my laughter at picturing Dean with a baby blue blanket up by his ear and his thumb stuck in his mouth.

We get a little break, during which we get up and stretch. I'm sure Dean's going off somewhere for a smoke. Seth is probably texting Punk, his boyfriend of a year. I just walk around, drink some water, use the facilities before heading back to the table setup.

Security lets in the next group of people. I sign pictures for a couple of younger pre-teen fans, mentioning the photobooth when they ask for pictures. When I look up at the next in line, I am stunned. Stunned being the least of the adjectives I could use right now.

The woman in front of me is amazing. Her eyes, when she looks at me, are beautiful. Crystal blue from what I can see.

I smile and offer my hand, which she hesitantly takes. I sign a program and a poster for her before she turns and quickly moves away. I try to be subtle about it but my gaze follows her.

A while later, we're at the picture portion of the signing. And I just have to say, thank GOD this is the last signing. I'm ready to sleep for a week now.

We have pictures taken with pre-teens, parents with kids, us collectively and individually. Yet, I haven't seen her again. I feel disappointment course through me. Just as the feeling reaches my toes, I see her. She smiles shyly as she nears me, her face flushed.

"Hey there."

"Hi."

Not one for words, she's not.

"And you are?"

She looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, uh, Selena."

"Very nice to meet you, Selena."

She blushes, going over by Seth when I see the camera for me isn't quite ready. I discreetly step away, pull out my wallet, take out some kind of business card (for what, I don't care), cross off the info and write my cell number down. I fold the paper in half and keep it in the palm of my hand, shoving my wallet back in my jeans' pocket.

I want this girl. Badly. Selena. Her name feels so right on my lips.

As she takes a pic with Dean and Seth, I check her out. She's a little bigger than the so-called normal. I call it voluptuous. I like a woman with a bit of meat on her bones. Gives me more to hold onto.

I go back to the posing area once I see the camera is ready. Selena is waiting, a shy smile on her face. What she has to be shy about, I have no idea. She's gorgeous. I want to run my hands through her thick auburn hair as I devour her mouth.

I let out a small sigh as I approach her. Can't be getting ahead of myself now. I slide up beside her, noticing the blush returning to her cheeks as she wraps an arm around my waist. I suppress a groan and return the favor, strategically placing my hand near her back pocket. I carefully push the business card in, then splay my fingers over the top of her ass, smirking as I feel her body jolt.

We take a few pictures, then she turns to me, thanks me for the photo op, then goes to leave. I really hate to watch her go, but I love to watch her leave. I just hope she finds the card and my number, sooner rather than later. I have a feeling that this girl could be the one.

*****

I'm pacing the length of my hotel room later, wondering if Selena will call. It's a longshot I suppose. After all, I'm a stranger to her. True she might know my on-screen persona, but she doesn't know me as a person.

I think back to the signing. She was wearing one of the Shield's shirts, the one out last year for cancer awareness. It was tucked in slightly, allowing me a good view of her luscious ass as she walked away.

Finally, I decide to lay on the bed. I need to try to focus on something besides Selena. I pick up my ipad, surfing around for a bit. I check out Twitter, CNN and tumblr. This tumblr cracks me up sometimes. But it's humbling to see the devotion of the fans.

I'm jolted out of my reverie as my cellphone rings. My heart jumps into my throat as I sit up, lay the ipad aside and pick up my cell. I look at the screen. No name but the number is local.

Finally, I answer the phone. "Reigns."

"Wow. It really is you?"

A smile spreads across my face. "Selena. I wasn't sure you would call."

"Well," she laughs nervously. "I wasn't going to at first, since I didn't know where the card came from. Then I compared the signatures of the program you signed and the card... I was too curious not to call."

"I'm glad you did."

Silence encompasses us. There's so much I want to say but I just don't know where to start.

"So," she starts. "Why did you give me your number?"

Instead of holding back my words, I let them out. "I want to see you. That brief time at the mall wasn't enough. Please, come to my hotel?"

"Uh... is this for real?" she asks, laughing nervously again.

"I assure you, I am quite serious. Selena, I don't go around giving my number to just anyone. Please believe that."

Silence stretches. Finally, "Where are you staying?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. I give her the address and disconnect. Then I save her number.

Endless minutes pass. I alternate between looking at the wall clock and looking at the door. I remove my watch, laying it on the nightstand, then I wring my hands. Jesus, I'm nervous.

I'm startled out of my thoughts again as a knock comes on the door. I briefly wonder if it's Selena or not. But I shake my head and go to the door, unlatching the lock and pulling it open.

And there she stands. She smiles at me weakly. After a beat, I grasp her wrist and pull her into the room, shutting the door and pushing her up against it. I wrap my arms around her and my mouth meets hers. My tongue thrusts into her mouth, seemingly startling her. She recovers quickly and joins the kiss, her purse dropping to the floor.

I pull us backwards towards the bed, sitting down and seating her on my lap. I resume kissing her, unable to get enough of her taste. Finally though, I break from her, resting my head against her, cupping her face.

"I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you," I comment.

"Seriously?"

I look deep into those crystal blue eyes. "Babygirl, you have captivated me since I first saw you. I can see so much in your eyes. Those eyes of yours, so deep I could drown in them."

I capture her lips again, plundering her mouth. And oh god, I'm hard as a rock now, which I'm sure she can feel. She confirms that when she wiggles in my lap, making me groan into her mouth.

I lift her off my lap by grabbing her hips, then pull her back down, a leg on each side of my waist. I settle her firmly against my erection drawing whimpers from her throat. I slide my arms around her back, pulling her to me, her breasts crushed against my chest.

"God, what you do to me..." I mutter.

"How? We just met."

Her eyes are wide with wonder and lust.

"You drew me in. Your eyes, your face, how shy you were. I don't know... I do know that I want you, like I've never wanted anyone."

I stare straight into her eyes, letting her see how serious I am. Her response is to pull her hands off my arms, reach down and pull her shirt off over her head. I pant at her action, leaning in to her to kiss her neck, my hands going from her thighs to her lovely breasts. I reach around and deftly unclasp her bra but leave it in place for the time being. Quickly, I brace her around me and rise up, turning us and laying down on the bed. Her legs wrap around me and my mouth goes to her chest, licking, nipping and sucking.

She cries out, running her fingers over my head before removing the elastic from my hair, letting it fall over me like a waterfall. I take her wrists into one of my hands, holding them above her head. I slip her bra up her arms and tie it, binding her hands together.

She looks up. "What...?"

"Hush!" I tell her in a commanding voice.

Her eyes widen in dawning knowledge. "You... you..."

"Will you trust me?" I simply ask.

Selena searches my eyes for several moments then nods.

"Will you give me control? Of you, your body, letting me control it as I make you mine?"

Her eyes nearly roll back in her head with lust.

"I need your answer and I need you to say it, so there are no misunderstandings."

She licks her lips, opens her mouth and smiles. "Roman, please take me, make me yours."

I close my eyes, savoring her words. I lean down, plundering her mouth again. God, she tastes so good. Like licorice and strawberry. I trail my mouth down her throat, laving her skin with my tongue, which flicks out around a nipple.

"Oh! Roman!"

"Sensitive?"

She just looks at me, her chest heaving. "Very."

My eyes meet hers again. "Do you get why I need control right now?"

Selena gazes at me. "To show me the extent of your feelings. To earn my trust."

I smile at her before dropping a kiss on her lips. I adjust the bra around her wrists and fasten it to the headboard of the bed. Everything is going to be makeshift since I didn't expect any of this to happen.

I have darker tendencies at times. I enjoy 'vanilla' sex but there are times when I need a little more control, need sex to be a little more rough. I haven't had that in years. Every other woman I've fucked has just wanted the normal, missionary sex. But Selena, this woman could hold the key to my kingdom.

My body rests on hers as I cup her face. "You're mine, Selena. Now. Forever. I need you. I want you. Will you be mine?"

Her eyes are wide with unshed tears. Not trusting her voice, she nods, leaning up to kiss me. I slide my hands under her, to hold her close as I take in what's happened. I almost feel whole again.

After a few minutes, I move down the bed, my lips brushing every inch of skin I can reach. When I stop at her jeans, I look up at her. She's wiggling, anxious, as I get rid of her jeans and oh lord, little black panties.

She's naked now and I rest on my knees on the floor, I push her legs wide open and her pussy is dripping so much I can practically hear it. I crawl up between her legs and lap at her kitty. Oh she tastes wonderful. She's sweet ambrosia on my lips and tongue.

I hold the bottom of each of her thighs with each hand, pushing her legs up as I feast on her. I run my tongue from her clit down to her hole. Pulling one of my hands from her leg, I introduce a finger into her core, which makes her cry out and her hips to move erratically.

"Stop moving!" I chastize her.

"I can't!"

I lean up and pull my shirt off, tossing it aside before resting my body down on her, her naked breasts to my naked chest. I rub my jean-covered dick against her core as I kiss her again, her whimpers spurring me on.

I pull up and stare down at her. "Not another word. And keep those hips still or I won't let you come." Panic rockets through her eyes and I smirk. But she doesn't say anything. "Good girl."

I climb off the bed, her eyes following me. Hastily I get rid of my jeans and shorts, my cock popping out against my stomach. She's nearly salivating at the sight of it.

I turn, pumping myself briefly. "Want a taste?" I ask coquettishly.

Selena nods emphatically so I kneel on the bed near her head which she's turned towards me. I push my cock between her lips and she immediately starts sucking. The sensation is incredible. I thrust in more and a little rougher, to which she adjusts quickly. This continues on until I'm nearly buried completely down her throat, my head back and my hand on her breast. After several more moments, I pull out of that sinful mouth until just the head is between her lips before thrusting back in powerfully.

Just as I feel I'm about to come, I pull out, the sight of her saliva on my cock so arousing. I leave a kiss on her mouth, my thumb rubbing along her bottom lip.

"So good, babygirl. I love that mouth."

I reach down, slide my hands under her and flip her over. She scrambles for purchase against the bed before settling on her knees, not the easiest thing to do with her hands tied up. I position her body to my liking and run a hand down over her back, my fingers tracing over a tribal tattoo.

I crouch down next to her and without warning, I slap her ass hard. She cries out, making me shush her again. Then I leave more slaps on her ass, the flesh bouncing under my ministrations, her cheeks becoming a rosy red.

Selena whimpers as I trail my fingers down the crack of her ass. I feel her tense though.

"Don't worry, babygirl. I'm not going to take you there today."

She attempts to look back at me but I move behind her, my hands still on her behind as I hold myself flush against her ass, letting her feel how hard I am.

"You like that, Selena? Answer me."

"Yessss," she moans as she wiggles her ass against me.

She eyes me as I reach for my jeans but she makes a noise to draw my attention.

"You may speak."

She smiles widely. "I'm on the birth control shot. I need to feel you, all of you." Then she moves her knees up to brace herself so she can widen her legs more, her wet pussy dripping.

I get back up behind her and without warning, thrust into her core deeply. I moan at the feeling of being deep inside her. She feels incredible, like she was made for my cock alone. Bracing my hands on her hips, I pull out slowly then thrust back in. I smirk as I hear her whimper and groan.

She pulls at her bindings, wanting her hands free so she can play with that sweet pussy but I admonish her, slipping my hand around her, my fingers quickly being coated with her juices. My fingertip circles around her clit as my thrusts increase until I'm pounding her. My hips slap against her ass roughly as I pinch her clit.

"Oh fuck, Roman!"

She comes hard, her channel spasming around my cock. I can't even move now, she's got me gripped so hard. I keep fingering her clit, pulling another orgasm out of her. Her head drops on the bed, and it's getting hard for her to keep herself in place.

In response, I pound her even harder, her pussy wrapped around me like a warm fist. Oh god, she's incredible. And she's mine, all mine.

I bottom out and spurt deep inside of her, keeping my hips tight against her ass as I empty myself. I'm panting as I stay that way for a minute before pulling out, and I smirk as some of my come drips out of her.

Selena falls to the bed, her legs no longer able to hold her up. I wore my girl out. I release her from the bra binding, letting her pull her arms back down. She turns over, giving me plenty of room to lay down next to her. After I do so, I gather her in my arms, kissing her softly on the temple, then the lips.

"Oh babygirl," I say, feeling her arms circling around me. I've never felt so good after sex before, so satisfied.

"Mmm, Roman." She kisses my neck, her hand stroking my chest before settling on her back.

I look down at her, her face flushes, her breathing not quite returned to normal yet. I kiss her, feeling so many things I can't even pick which one to start at.

"Selena, honey... will you be my girl?"

She looks up at me, her eyes full of emotion, "Of course I will. Don't you know that when you earned my trust, you earned my love?"

"God, babygirl, I love you."

I feel at peace. For once in my life. Selena is my salvation. I know that now. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing her that.


	3. Chapter 3

Selena and I have been seeing each other for about eight weeks now. I've never been happier in my life. This woman is the other half of my soul. We've talked for hours about everything and nothing and we feel the same about so many things.

I'm starting my three day break from the road today. I got home about an hour ago. Selena is coming by later and no doubt we'll stay in bed for most of those three days. God, I love that woman.

It bothers me that she has self-esteem issues. I suspect that she has an ex who didn't treat her like the goddess she is. If I ever find him...

My house isn't a mess thanks to my girl. I gave her a key before we parted at the hotel room where we first made love. I knew I was in love the first time I saw her. I guess I didn't realize until later that that's what it was.

I often replay that day in my head. Well, from the last signing to the time I fell asleep. Or rather, the time we fell asleep. It was about 6 pm when Selena got to my room. With only a brief break for room service, we made love for the rest of that night before falling asleep around 2 in the morning.

Pulling open the fridge, I note how full it is. I smirk to myself. Selena had been there recently, probably the day before. With all she's doing, she should just live here.

I stop, a jolt hitting me. Jolt? More like a thunderbolt. Why *doesn't* she live here. She should be. I'll have to bring that up when she comes by later.

After a wonderfully relaxing shower, I crash on the couch wearing just sweatpants. I leave my hair free, knowing how Selena likes to run her fingers through it. Speaking of, not two minutes later, I hear the door open and close.

A smile lights up my face (I'm assuming) as she enters the room. She doesn't see me at first, her head down as she removes her shoes and hangs up her jacket. I manage to get across the room silently, creeping up behind her. I lean down by her ear.

"Hey babygirl."

Selena turns and jumps. "Jesus! Roman! Don't do that!" she admonishes, her hand on her chest.

I can't help but grin. She's as skittish as a newborn kitten at times. It's so adorable. I wrap my arms around her, inhaling her scent, holding her close.

"Mmmm, you smell divine," I tell her.

She wraps her arms around me as I pull her up into my arms, feeling her legs circle my waist, hooking her ankles and kissing me hard. I walk back towards the couch, her body clinging to me like a dryer sheet. I take a seat, Selena still in my lap although her legs are no longer hooked. She seals her mouth to mine again, her hands on my face as she plunges her tongue in. When we part, she's breathing hard.

"Miss me much?"

She gives me a look. "Are you joking? I hate being apart from you," she says, leaning back against me. "I feel better when I come here but other than that–"

Perfect opening.

"Well, why don't you just live here?"

I hold my breath, waiting for her answer. She pulls back and looks at me, incredulous. Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times before I smile at her, running a finger along her chin.

"Hmm?"

"You want me to move in with you?" she asks slowly.

I look at her seriously. "Yes, I do. I love the idea of you lying in my bed, wearing nothing but a smile as we talk on the phone."

Selena blushes, hiding her face against my neck.

"So what do you think?"

She moves her head to look at me, her eyes such a deep blue it's almost like I'm staring into the ocean.

"I'd love to move in."

A smile spreads across my face and I pull her into my arms. "Yes! That makes me so happy, babygirl."

I kiss her neck, making her moan. Her neck is one of her special spots. All I have to do is kiss that spot and she's like jello in my arms. I start to lave at that spot and I know she's already soaking wet beneath her panties. I slip a hand under her skirt and into her panties and I feel her juices before I even touch her pussy. I push a finger deep into her sweet cunny then withdraw it, looking her straight in the eyes as I take that finger in my mouth, sucking on her beautiful taste.

Selena whimpers, a sound I love so much it's a wonder I haven't made it my ringtone. Then again, it's just as well. If I was in the middle of a meet and greet and heard that sound, I'd be rock hard in seconds. Not the best thing when there are kids around.

I slide my hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to her waist. I knead her hips, those gorgeous hips, with my fingertips. I move her on my lap, pressing her against my erection, which is more prominent without my underwear. She moves a hand down my bare chest, dipping it beneath the waistband of my sweatpants, to wrap her fingers around my cock.

She stares straight into my eyes as she climbs off my lap to kneel on the floor between my feet. She pulls my sweats down more, then lowers her head to take my cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the head, lapping up the precum before she takes more of me in.

My head goes back, her mouth like velvet on my dick. Slowly but firmly, she moves her mouth to engulf more of me until the head nudges the opening to her throat.

"Take me in, babygirl. I know you can."

Selena takes a deep breath, swallows several times and I'm buried down her throat. So goddamn good. It feels like she's swallowing me whole. I don't hold her head, no need to choke her more. She rises and falls on me, and I know I'm going to come soon. She seems to sense this and pulls off of me completely.

"Hmm, yummy," she says, a dirty smirk on her gorgeous face.

I watch through lust-ridden eyes as she stands and starts to slowly disrobe. She drops her skirt first, turning around and running her hands over her ass. Oh damn. Thongs have never been so appealing. Then she pulls her blouse up over her head, and she stands before me nearly naked, so gorgeous, so fucking sexy I nearly blow my load right then and there.

"Will you dance for me, sweet baby?"

She looks at me, slight panic in her eyes. "What?"

I pull my sweats completely off, my hand bound around the base of my cock. "Dance for me, Selena. You're so beautiful, move your body side to side, to and fro, the same way you do when we make love. So sexy you are."

I pick up my phone and scroll through my music folder, finding the one I want. It's slow and sexy, it's just right. I lay the phone back down and watch my girl as she starts to move that sexy body, circling her hips, running her hands up to cup her heaving breasts.

"Oh god, babygirl..."

Selena smiles, reaching behind to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers pluck at her nipples until she moans, and I groan appreciatively. I stroke my erection lazily, my thumb brushing across the head.

"Take those panties off, sweet."

She smirks and hooks them with her thumbs, before turning around, bending over and pulling the lace off. I groan again as her juicy sex is revealed to me, as well as the hidden pucker of her ass. I have yet to take her there, and she's said that she wants to try it. Maybe now is the time. Hmm.

I rise off the couch which is almost painful given how hard I am. I slap her ass as I cross the living room, getting her to follow me to what is now our bedroom. I urge her up on the bed, where she gets comfortable against the pillows. She watches me move about the room as she circles a nipple. I like that she's becoming more open in her sexuality. There are times, though, when those insecurities will pop up, sometimes at the most inopportune times.

I grab a condom and some lubricant from the drawer then climb on the bed between her legs, laying the items beside us. She looks at them pointedly.

With a smirk I tell her, "That ass of yours looks so enticing."

Her eyes widen a little and I swear, her arousal increases. Her nipples are hard as little pebbles and she squeezes her breast, offering it to me. I quickly move up, sucking the nub into my mouth, while fondling the other one. She screams softly as I trail the other hand down to her deliciously wet pussy, shoving two fingers into her. She widens her legs and bucks her hips, wanting more.

After a few minutes of fucking her pussy with my fingers, I pull them out and press one against her asshole. She tenses at first but then relaxes.

"Good girl," I murmur.

I push her legs up so she's nearly bent in half then press my tongue against her asshole. She starts moaning loudly at the feeling. I know how sensitive she is. I've used my tongue on her there before as well as sliding a finger in. Given how tight those muscles are on my finger, the grip it'll have on my cock might kill me.

Selena keeps her legs up, holding them behind the knees at my urging. My fingers run down her ass and I hold open her cheeks. I lave her in short quick strokes, reducing her to a quivering mass of estrogen. God, this woman.

Grabbing the lube, I coat a finger and gently introduce it into her back passage, her muscles clenching.

"God, Roman!"

"Oh yeah, babygirl. You're gonna love this."

I suck at her pussy as I add another finger, her moans turning to whimpers.

"That's right, honey. Sing that sweet music."

She links her hands, holding her legs up as I pull my fingers from her. I pull on the condom and coat myself with lube. I kneel up and lay my cock on her asshole, prodding, nudging her.

"Whatcha think, babygirl? Want to try this on?"

She looks at me, her face full-blown with lust. Her mouth is open, her lips are puffy and red, and her breath is coming out in pants.

"Just... be gentle."

I nod. "I will baby. I love you."

"Too."

As careful as possible, I push the head of my dick against her smallest hole and it pops in. I stop, giving her time. She nods when she's ready and bears down, allowing me to slide almost all the way in. I thrust softly and then I'm completely in.

And good God almighty, I've never felt anything so good. She's so fucking tight. I have to stay still or this'll be over before it gets started. I gaze down at my girl as I see that her eyes mirror mine.

She's wiggling now. My eyes roll back in my head as she clenches those muscles around me. I have to rein in all my control to prevent coming like a teenaged boy. After several moments, I start to slowly move, bracing my hands on her legs which are pulled up to her chest.

I part her legs as I fuck that sweet ass, allowing for her to reach down and tantalize her slippery clit. She moans loud, her cries becoming higher. She never makes sounds like that usually. Guess it's those anal muscles.

As I look down at her, my hair hanging down, her own hair damp and clinging to her neck and face, I can't help but think how lucky I am to have her. She's a goddess, Aphrodite reborn, Venus incarnate, and she's mine, all mine.

I begin fucking her in earnest now, her passageway loosening the more she relaxes. Her fingers fondle her clit as I start to pound her, her guttural screams spurring me on. I hold her ankles and let my head fall back. We're both breathing hard now.

Then, she bucks up and screams loud enough to shake the mirror on the dresser as she comes harder than she's ever come before. I feel like my cock is wrapped in concrete. Oh god, but she's magnificent. I lower my hand and quickly thrust my fingers into her sopping wet cunny, which draws another orgasm out of her. Her convulsing tunnel is what pushes me over the edge and I erupt, crying her name, both of our cries blending together.

After a minute, I carefully withdraw and get rid of the condom. Then I flop on the bed next to my woman. She wraps herself around me like an anaconda, resting her head on my sweaty chest. I close my eyes and savor her, sliding a hand to rest on her back.

"Love you babygirl. You are just amazing."

I kiss her head and I see her blush, which makes me smile.

"Love you too, Rome. So much." After a beat she says, "It's going to be hell packing up my apartment."

I groan. Moving sucks! But in this case, it'll be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been eight months since I asked Selena to move in with me. We went to her place the next day and packed up what she wanted. The rest she decided to sell. The only piece of furniture she took was a mahogany-colored bureau that belonged to her grandfather. She just packed up some essentials and decided to leave the rest for later. She'd been paid up until the end of the month so there was time.

I look over and watch my girl sleeping. She's glorious. She's like a 1950s pinup model. I enjoy so much that she's full figured. It pisses me off to no end when she's called fat. She told me about an ex of hers who wanted nothing more than to control every aspect of her life, including her food intake. Her self-esteem was so low that she put up with it. And she still didn't lose weight, or so she said.

I don't think there's anything wrong with her body as I run my eyes down over her chest. The blanket must have come off her during the night because she's only covered across her hips. I wish I knew how to draw because the way she looks right now would be ideal for sketching.

Her hair is mussed, her lips puffy, her chest rising and falling in even intervals. My eyes trail down her body. I know I talk about her body a lot but her outer beauty is only a part of her beauty. She's kind, passionate, loyal, she cares so much about people. She's a nurse at a local hospital and very dedicated. She spends as much time as she can comforting the patients.

She volunteers at an animal shelter too. She loves those animals, especially the dogs. I've said to her before to bring a couple dogs home if she wants to, but she hasn't so far.

My Selena stirs a little and rolls onto her side, facing me. Her breasts push together and her arm curls under her bosom, and I can feel myself starting to become aroused. I lean forward and gently lap at her nipples. I hear a low moan and continue on, while I trail a hand down over her hip and cup her ass against my growing erection.

Her eyes shoot open in pure pleasure as I push my cock against the seam of her pussy, the tip grazing her clit. She gasps as she pushes her hips in, trying to get me right where she wants me the most.

"Not so fast, babygirl."

Selena whines. "Baby, please..."

"Or what? What will you do if I don't?" I challenge her.

She narrows her eyes and rolls off the bed, heading towards the attached bathroom. "Wouldn't you like to know," her amused voice flits back to me.

Sneaky wench.

I roll to lay on my back, folding my hands together behind my head as I wait for her to return. Might as well get comfortable. She might be in there a while. I move over and settle down. I'm sure it won't be long before I drift back to sleep.

I'm jostled awake a little while later. I open my eyes when Selena straddles my mid-section, making me moan as I feel her wet pussy against me. I go to grab her hips but can't.

"What...?"

I look up to see my wrists handcuffed to the bedposts. I am shocked! Six months ago, she would have never tried to take the lead and now, she's got me handcuffed to the bed? Amazing.

"What's going on, babygirl?" I ask lazily.

Selena smiles in a way I've never seen before as she trails her hands up to cup her own breasts, her fingertips pinching those delectable nipples. My cock grows hard at her actions. She knows how hot I get when she plays with herself. She chuckles lowly as my hips thrust into the air.

"Babygirl..."

"Shush. I'm playing."

My arousal increases as she slides a hand down to her pussy and her fingers tantalize her clit. She moans out, her head going back slightly, her other hand still kneading her breast. After a few more moments, she moves her body up my chest, her pussy just a couple of inches from my mouth. So close yet so far.

My Selena wiggles her ass against me, her juices seeping out. She reaches down to pull her pussy lips open, moving her hips so that she stays spread open on my chest, sliding her hips back and forth, her juices starting to coat me.

When she pulls up, that beautiful pussy continues to drip as she lays down beside me. She pushes a hand through the wetness on my pecs and places her hand near my mouth.

"Hungry, baby?" she asks coquettishly.

"Starving," I say before my tongue flicks out to her hand, savoring her taste.

As I lick her hand clean, she shocks me again as she stuffs a gag into my mouth. My eyes are wide with surprise and lust. I've always wanted her to do this.

We've started exploring our darker tendencies in the bedroom and it surprises me how much she's into it. Our little talk a couple months back did wonders for her. She completely accepts herself now. Sure there are lapses, of course there are, but she's not so flummoxed when I profess my love for her. She believes it.

Since then, our lives have only gotten better. I no longer have to spend time convincing her that what I say is the truth. I think she doesn't care so much about what others think of her either, which is a good thing in my book.

Which brings us to now. My girl has me handcuffed to our bed. Can't wait to see what she does.

Selena gracefully climbs off the bed and goes to the closet. She pulls out the black satchel containing all our toys and lays it on the floor. Dropping to her knees, she turns to face me, a dirty smirk adorning her face.

My eyes are curious as I watch her dig into the bag. A moment later, she comes up with a butt plug. My eyes now widen comically. She brings the plug to her mouth and runs her tongue up the side of it. It's a small little silver thing with a blue jewel on the end. It's new and never been used.

She takes a tube of lubricant, squirting it out over her fingers, then reaches behind herself. Oh sweet Jesus. She's loosening her ass up. Oh good lord. She's incredible. And amazingly, it's like my erection gets even harder. Then she coats the plug and inserts it into her ass.

I have to fight not to come. Just seeing her do that is so hot. Especially when I'm bound and gagged and can do nothing about it.

"Can you see me good?" she asks.

I nod vigorously.

"Good," she smirks.

Uh-oh. That smirk always tells me I'm about to get it. That's confirmed when she rises to her feet, playing with a ring in her hand. She nears me on the bed and slides it down over my straining erection.

"Mmm, mmm!"

"What's that baby? I can't hear you."

The sarcasm is abundant in her voice and I can see her eyes dancing with amusement. This is all a game for us. I could easily break the headboard and free myself. But I won't. It would ruin the illusion for her, not to mention the bed, and with that, her mood. So, I just squirm up until my head is elevated a little more.

Selena returns to the satchel and removes a life-like rubber dildo. She saunters back towards the bed while sucking the end into her delectable mouth, mimicking what I wish she was doing to my cock. She climbs on the bed, planting her ass between my spread legs, resting her legs over mine. I part my legs more, making hers part more and she's spread open so beautifully. When she lays back, she pushes the toy towards her sopping wet cunny, making me nearly growl.

My girl is an exhibitionist waiting to emerge, I swear to God. If I didn't have a gag in my mouth, I'd probably be drooling. It's damn close as she pushes the toy in slowly, pulling it out, making my body ache for her. The toy is covered in her juices and I want nothing more than to put my mouth in its place and drink her dry.

She continues this action, fucking herself with the toy, for several minutes. Every time she nears orgasm, she completely stops, fights the sensations, then starts again. After doing this several more times, she moves to rest on her knees, facing away from me. I have a prime view of her ass and pussy, the plug and the dildo. Then she reaches down and starts plunging the rubber cock into her quickly. I can even hear her juices squishing as she does so.

Why is she torturing me like this?

She moans loudly, her hips moving back and forth. I hear her breathing hitch and she reaches to play with her clit, fingering it hard which makes her come. Even though she made herself come, she still calls my name.

Jesus, but she's glorious. I want to grab her hips and pound that pussy so hard that her teeth shake. I make noises in my throat, garnering her attention. She looks back at me tiredly, a sly grin on her flushed face.

Oh damn. She's not done yet.

She tosses the dildo aside and backs herself up until her pelvis is directly over my cock. Without warning, she plunges herself down and begins riding me. She works herself in a frenzy, bouncing herself on my dick. I thrust up into her but whatever I do won't help me come, not with that damn cock ring in place.

I attempt to speak but end up muffling out her name, wanting free of the gag and free of the cuffs. I may not have control much longer. She feels too damn good.

With a grin, Selena climbs off of me and turns to bend down between my legs, immediately taking my cock into her mouth. I nearly pass out, knowing that as well as sucking me off, she's sucking her own juices off of me.

"MmmMMM!"

If she doesn't take this gag off me soon, this bed is going to be destroyed. I'm sure that thought reflects in my eyes but she continues on, ignoring me.

She grabs a condom and lubricant. She covers me with both before turning away from me. She removes the plug, lines herself up and sinks down on me, my rock hard erection filling her ass.

Oh sweet Jesus.

No matter how many times I fill her ass, she's still so damn tight. She rises up and slides down again, until she's bouncing on me. Abruptly, she stops, pulls off of me and turns, pulling the gag out of my mouth. She kisses me sweetly before moving back and sinking her rear back on my dick.

"Selena, babygirl, god!"

My girl smirks as she clenches her anal muscles around me, drawing a guttural groan from me. I watch this woman, my goddess, as she pinches her nipples, cupping her breasts and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Please baby, let me come!"

But she ignores me. I've taught her well. Even though she might kill me in the process.

She reaches to her side and picks up the rubber dildo again, bringing it to her sopping wet opening, pushing it in. She cries out at the sensation, plunging the toy into her cunny over and over.

"Selena, please baby!"

"Not yet!" she grits out.

"You're killing me here!"

She chuckles lowly and continues to bounce on my dick as she leaves the dildo deep inside of her. Then she leans forward, wedging the dildo against my abs.

"Oh Roman! So good!"

"Yeah, for you."

Selena looks up at me, reaches forward to release the catch on the cuffs. One hand is free so I reach up and undo the other one. Before she can even think, I have her on her back and I pound away at her luscious ass, my abs pushing the dildo in on every in-stroke.

My goddess cries out loudly, grabbing at my arms as I thrust hard. I abruptly pull out of her, rid myself of the blasted cock ring and re-enter her. I wedge my arms under her legs and thrust for all I'm worth, bottoming out and coming deep inside of her. I stop her from reaching for her clit, denying her from her orgasm.

I pull out and discard the filled condom, sending a warning look to her that she not dare try to touch herself. I'm back between her legs in less than 20 seconds. Hastily, I remove the dildo, toss it aside, not caring where it ends up before I lower my mouth to her sweet pussy, thrusting my tongue into her hole, lapping up all her juices. I push a thumb into her still loose asshole as I drag my tongue up to press on her throbbing clit.

"Hmm, yes! Rome!"

"That's it babygirl, come for me."

I fasten my lips around her clit, sucking on it hard. She squeals in delight and her juices soak my face as she comes hard, her hips bucking against my face.

"Oh fuck! Romannnnnn!"

"Yeah, baby!"

I push my tongue back into her quivering hole, lapping up the last of her juices until finally, she collapses on the bed. Her head lulls back and forth, and I swear, she's nearly unconscious. As I move to lay beside her, I see that yes, she did black out. That only happens when she comes really hard, and god if that doesn't cause a swell of pride at being able to do that to her.

I pull her into my arms, her body resting against mine as I lay on my back. I grab the long-discarded blanket and pull it up over us, feeling her stirring a moment later.

I kiss her head and wrap my arms around her as she comes back to awareness. She moans softly, her hands sliding up my sides.

"Hmm, baby," she murmurs.

"Love you babygirl," I say, leaving another kiss on her head.

"You too," she responds, her eyes coming open briefly to look me in the eyes.

I kiss her puffy lips before she lays her head back down. We really should get up and start the day but honestly, there's no other place I'd rather be.


	5. Chapter 5

Follows Payback.

I am so tired. I just want to crawl into bed and stay there for a week. But unfortunately, I have Raw tonight. There's Smackdown tomorrow night and then I have a few days to spend with my goddess.

The cab turns down the street toward the hotel. I opted not to wait around. I need to get something on these marks on my back. I've told Selena that she doesn't have to travel with me if she doesn't want to but I wish right now that she was here. I could use one of her amazing massages.

I've texted her to see what she's up to but so far, there's been no response. Odd since she usually has the phone next to her at all times. Who knows, she could be in the bath or something. She'll text or call when she gets a chance.

After an uneventful and thankfully quick check-in, I take the short elevator ride and trudge to my room. I just want to fall face-first on the bed and not move for the next 10 hours.

I push open the door and am confused. At first I think that I must have the wrong room, since the lights are on. But then it all makes sense when she appears.

"Selena," I breathe, happy beyond words to see my goddess.

I swiftly enter the room, pushing the door shut behind me and take her in my arms. Her scent swirls around me as I bury my face in her neck. It's amazing how this woman makes me feel. I mean, it's been five days since I've seen her and I feel like it's been five months.

"Babygirl," I all but moan as I feel her wrap her arms around me. I know she wants to jump up and circle her legs around my hips but she saw that pay-per-view. And she's not going to do anything to further injure me.

Finally she lets me go, her hands sliding down my arms. Without a word, she begins to undress me. It's completely a non-sexual act. She knows me and what I want and need right now.

She ushers me into the bathroom and runs the shower, gently pushing me under the water. She disrobes herself and steps in behind me, grabbing the loofah and body wash to clean me over. It feels incredible, just standing there, my hands on the wall in front of me, while my girl takes care of me.

Minutes later, Selena has me towelled off and gets me to lie on the bed. She lays next to me, just cuddling me.

"What prompted this, babygirl?"

She smiles, a beautiful serene thing, her eyes trailing down over my face. "I missed you. And I knew after tonight's match, you'd be in a lot of pain. So..."

"You were worried," I commented.

"Do you blame me," she asks rhetorically, her hands caressing my arms and chest.

I lay a kiss on her lips, content to have her in my arms again. "You didn't have to come out here, but I'm damn glad you did."

She beams at me, and I am again floored by her beauty. She drops a kiss on my mouth before climbing off the bed. I enjoy just looking at her, splendid in her nakedness. I watch as she goes to one of her bags.

"Turn over baby. I wanna put some of this on your back."

I roll over and rest my head on my folded hands. A second later, Selena straddles my ass, making me moan as she rubs her bare pussy against me.

"Baby..."

"Now you hush," she admonishes. I love when she's forceful like that. She's come a long way. Her confidence is no longer an issue.

I moan as I feel her pour some heated oil on my back. She gently but firmly begins kneading out the aches and pains of my abused back. Every so often, she leans down and kisses my head, letting me know how much she cares.

I feel her hands trail down over my back, her fingers working magic on my sore aching muscles. She continues on until I feel her hands on my ass. She moves back and I jerk in surprise as she parts my ass cheeks and bends down to run her tongue over my hole.

"Babygirl..."

"I told you to hush," she repeats.

She settles herself between my now spread legs, holding me open as she laves my entrance with that hot tongue of hers. Oh god, never knew this could feel so good. Without any urging, I pull myself up to my knees and she delves in even more. My eyes nearly roll back in my head at the sensations. My cock feels like it's harder than it's ever been before. And with Selena, that's saying something.

Her mouth trails down over my balls now, she nuzzles them, mouthing them, licking and sucking. I'm ready to explode and she hasn't even touched my dick yet. God she's good.

I feel her move away from me and looking down between my legs, I see her positioning herself underneath me, her mouth directly under my dick. She reaches up and grabs my ass, kneading it as she takes me into her delectable mouth, which is incredible. She can deep throat me, which never fails to blow my mind, so to speak.

"Selena, turn around so I can taste you."

She takes her mouth off me, "Nope. This is for you right now baby."

I moan softly, then louder as she sucks on just the head of my dick. Her tongue flicks over the slit, probing it, drawing whimpers from my throat. She's incredible. No woman has ever made me whimper before. But Selena, my goddess, she never fails me, always going above and beyond my expectations.

She adjusts herself, then suddenly takes me down her throat, swallowing several times. She pants through her nose, not wasting a single movement. Her hands slide from my ass, she pulls them down, then slides them around my waist, pulling me down even more. I try not to let her since I don't want her hurt.

One hand comes back down, fingering my balls as she sucks on me. When she starts to hum, I can't control myself. I pump hard for a several moments then come down her throat, slowing my hips as I empty myself. I use the last of my energy to roll off of her and flop down on the bed.

"God, babygirl..."

"Mmmm..." she says, moving up to lay against me. She licks her lips, making my heart jump.

"Selena, girl..."

"Love you baby."

I smile as she leans over to kiss my neck, her tongue laving at my pulse point. I let my eyes fall shut as I wrap my arms around her. It feels so good to have her in my arms again. Sometimes, I'm completely content to just hold her. We don't even have to make love. Just holding her leaves me in bliss.

Several minutes pass and I think maybe she's fallen to sleep but I look over and see her crystal blue eyes on me. My mouth meets hers, my tongue flickering out over her lips. I love how she tastes. And yes, I can taste myself on her tongue but it's her natural flavour that I'm sampling. One of my hands trails up to knead her breast, my fingers plucking at her nipple.

I sigh into her mouth as she moans into mine. She's going to be the death of me yet.

I roll her completely on her back, taking control of our kiss, my tongue plunging powerfully into her mouth. Her legs part and curl around my hips, allowing me to settle down into the vee of her thighs. I attack her neck and upper chest with my mouth, smirking as I note that she'll probably have quite a bit of whisker burn tomorrow.

I shift down her body, pausing briefly to worship those beautiful breasts of hers. I grab one in each hand, kneading them roughly as I kiss and nip at the swollen nubs. Her hands card through my hair, now mostly dry, fisting at the roots as I shower affection on her chest before I move down her body until I'm facing her glistening pussy.

Her legs are wide and quivering with desire, juices seeping from her womanhood. I trail a finger down over her slit, making even more juices emerge.

"Mmm, baby, you're so wet. Bet you taste divine."

I look up and my breathing hitches as I see hands on her own breasts.

"Why don't you find out," she offers with a dirty smirk.

"Tease," I respond before lowering my mouth to her beautiful pussy, trailing my tongue up, her taste exploding over my tongue.

I push my tongue to play over her clit while I introduce a finger to her core. She immediately tightens around it, trying to draw it in. I pull my mouth away as I add a second finger.

"Oh my babygirl. How I love you. Just having you like this, under my hands, under my tongue... you're so beautiful."

Selena raises herself up and supports herself on her elbows, so she can look into my eyes. I can see unshed tears there. It's not the fact that she doesn't believe in my love for her. I think it's more that my love overwhelms her sometimes. She's had bad experiences with men in the past and knowing that I love her so much, it restores her faith in love. I don't know. I guess I'm waxing poetic. I love that she can do that to me.

She mouths the word 'baby' before I lower my mouth to her mound again, furiously flicking my tongue over her clit, drawing guttural moans out of her heaving chest. I want to taste her essence as she comes against my mouth. Her juices are like ambrosia to me, better than the finest of wines.

I wrap my lips around her clit and suck on it hard. She squeals and bucks against me, coming in a rush. I capture her juices and greedily devour them. She's my drug, swear to god. I could go all day with my face down here. I could miss shows, playoffs, whatever. It wouldn't even bother me. I guess it's the fact that I'm head over ass in love with this woman.

She comes down from her high and smiles at me lazily. Looking down, she notes that my cock is showing interest in our activities again. Good thing. Being buried inside her is one of the best feelings in the world.

I crawl up the bed, her body still shaking from her explosive orgasm. I leave kisses on her legs, her belly, her breasts before grabbing my cock and trailing it over her slit.

"Oh!" she cries.

I pump the head against her clit a few times before smoothly sliding myself into her depths, settling down on her. We fit together so well, like we were made for each other. I've never felt so in sync with anyone.

I start off with short, shallow thrusts, which only serves to tease her. She's nearly thrashing on the bed. I know how sensitive she is after coming. And no doubt, the feel of my mouth and goatee amid her delicate flesh is the cause of her writhing as well.

"Please, Rome, please don't tease me."

I grin before I kiss her. "Baby, it's going to be a while yet anyways. You know that. Besides, isn't it always worth it?"

"I know it is... I'm just so... hot and I need you..."

"I know baby. I know. Don't worry. Don't I always take care of you?"

I claims her mouth as I feel her legs wrap tight around my hips. She squeezes her tunnel around me, holding me dead still inside of her. Now she's just playing with me. Sneaky girl.

I flip us and settle her on top of me. I slide my hands up and play with her tits briefly before running my hands down to curl around her ass. Giving her no warning, I grab her hips and bounce her furiously on my cock.

"God, yes! Roman! So good!"

My sentiments exactly. I continue fucking her hard for several minutes, never tiring. I'm thrusting up into her as I bring her body down, her juices dripping down, coating my crotch. Nothing another shower won't fix.

I can see her energy is waning. Her face is flushed, her chest heaving, sweat coating both of us. She throws her head back, her tits bouncing. She's such a goddess. My goddess.

I wiggle my thumb into her slippery pussy, pressing directly on her throbbing clit, making her cry out and squeeze me hard as she comes. Just as she starts to come down from her high, I let myself go and bathe her insides with my seed.

Finally, we are still. Her body lays pliant on top of mine, her eyes closed, my cock still inside of her. I move her damp hair out of her face, kissing her rosy forehead.

"My babygirl," I say.

I hear her chuckle tiredly. "I wanted to do this for you," she says lowly. "And yet, you take me to new heights."

"I've never left you wanting," I reply. "Not about to start now."

The ends of her mouth curve up into a small smile. Her eyes stay closed though. I trail my hands up and down her back, just enjoying her presence. I can't help feeling that she has an ulterior motive for showing up here though.

"So why'd you come all the way up here?"

"Hmm?"

"Selena, why'd you come up here? You knew I was coming home on Wednesday."

She turns her head to look at me. "I have some news and I didn't want to tell you on the phone."

My eyebrows rise. "Oh? What kind of news?"

She smiles. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For the purpose of this story, Roman has no children. Suspended belief of course, because his daughter is so gorgeous.

I'm laying on my side, head propped up with one arm as I just look at my goddess. It's been two months since she stunned me with the news that she's expecting our baby. I didn't think there was any way I could love this woman more than I already did. But I do.

Selena's laying on her back, asleep. She usually starts on her side but during her sleep, ends up on her back, sheets tangled up in her legs. Except right now, part of the sheet is covering her glorious woman hood and the other end is clutched between her hand, leaving her mostly naked to my gaze.

I watch the steady rise and fall of her chest, noting how her breasts are swelling more. My eyes trail to her belly, my heart filling with pride at the sight of the baby bump there. I put that there. The idea that having made love to Selena and leaving my seed inside of her, creating a life is so overwhelming sometimes, as well as humbling.

I lean down to leave a kiss on her belly. She's about four months pregnant now and even more beautiful than she always was. I find myself wanting to be by her side even more than usual. It's odd for me to be the one clinging to her but I don't want to miss a minute of her pregnancy. I want to be there for every single thing.

I head out to the kitchen and prepare a light breakfast. Just some fruit sections, some juice and some toast. A few minutes later, I head back to our room, seeing that my goddess is starting to awaken. I set the food tray over her legs and sit down beside her.

"Good morning babygirl."

Her eyes fully open and find mine. The familiar warmth and love fill them immediately. "Roman, good morning."

I lean down and brush my lips against hers as I usually do every morning.

"Breakfast?" I ask.

With the pregnancy, it's been hit or miss in the morning. Sometimes the smell of food send her running to the bathroom. Other times, she can eat me under the table six times over.

She moves up and settles herself back against the pillows. Then I lift a section of orange from the plat and bring it to her lips. She opens her mouth, her tongue coming out to catch the juice droplets, unwilling to let any go to waste. The little moans of satisfaction she makes cause my dick to stir, much to my embarrassment.

I usually get aroused by almost anything when it comes to this woman, anything she does– from eating to folding laundry. Could be that I'm head over teakettle in love with my goddess.

She hasn't reached the point in her pregnancy where she wants sex all the time. We usually make love at least twice a day, depending on our moods, my schedule and her monthly, which she jokingly refers to as Mona the manatee. She'll say 'Mona's here' or 'I'm out to sea' like a manatee.

Oh the things she comes up with.

We've gone through the orange sections and are halfway through the peaches. I continue feeding her, the juices coating my fingers. She's taken to sucking the juices from my fingers, which serves to arouse me even further.

And I know it's affecting her too, if the hard peaks of her nipples are anything to go by. I run my hand, which is still holding a peach slice, and rub it over her nipple, drawing a gasp from her throat. It's a wanton, throaty moan really. One that completely fills my erection.

I trail my hand and the fruit to her other breast, repeating the action. I watch her face as her eyes close and her mouth opens, her breath coming in short, breathy gasps. Her nipples are dripping, the juices running down her chest, so I lean down and lap at her nubs, her moans increasing. I feel her hand tunnel through my hair, gripping it in random intervals.

"Mmm, that's right babygirl..."

I reach to the tray and discard the peach, grabbing a strawberry, swiping it through the bowl of whipped cream. I know, how cliche. But it works. I bring the strawberry to her belly and draw circles with the cream. I lean her down to lay on the bed, then move the tray to the floor. I pull the sheet away and move the berry down to play over her mound.

"Just a sec, baby."

Reaching over the side of the bed, I grab the bowl of whipped cream, discarding the berry completely. Laying the bowl between her legs, I tunnel my fingers in and bring them to her pussy again, leaving a large dollop of cream there, running my hand up her belly and over her breasts again.

She lets a contented sigh leave her throat as I stretch out beside her, my mouth going back to her breasts, laving up the whipped cream and fastening my lips around her nipple, sucking hard.

"Oh god! Roman!"

I smile against her breast before trailing my hand down to play with her pussy. I tunnel my hands through the whipped cream, my finger gently manipulating her already throbbing clit. She parts her thighs even more, her legs shaking slightly. Her hips begin to undulate against my hand as I lick her nipples clean, clearing her belly with my tongue before easing myself between her legs, depositing the bowl of whipped cream on the floor, my finger never leaving her clit.

I lean down and lift away some cream with my tongue, savoring the taste, knowing an even better taste is below it. I lap away, cleaning her pussy up, laving it in long, strong strokes that leave her writhing in ecstasy. I finally pull my finger from her clit and use both my hands to grasp her hips before I let my tongue slip past her nether lips to feast on her core.

"Fuck! Roman!"

I love that I can do this to her. It's still kind of humbling. I mean, I know we've been together a while and she's carrying my child but still. Her love for me, her responses to me, it makes me higher than any drug ever could.

I feel my goddess's hand tunnel through my hair, trying to push me even closer, despite the fact that my tongue is curling in her hole. She's soaked, her juices coating my tongue. Her taste is like nothing else on earth. I could survive on her taste alone, I swear to god.

I quickly and carefully flip her over, causing her to scramble for purchase on the bed. I quickly reach down for the whipped cream again, coming up with covered fingers, which I trail over her asshole before delving in to taste her there. My hands knead at her ass cheeks as I bury my tongue between them, and I can almost hear her juices dripping from her core.

"Baby! God, so good!"

I moan my agreement and spread her cheeks, delving in further. I feel as she relaxes her passage and my tongue toys with the little rosebud of her ass. I run one hand down to her dripping kitty and bury two fingers inside, pumping them briefly before pulling them out. I bring my hand back and introduce one of those fingers to her back hole, gently pushing it in, hearing her breath hitch. Such a beautiful response from my goddess.

"That's right babygirl. Loosen up that ass."

I moan as she presses back against my fingers, quickly adding a second digit. I scissor the digits, preparing her ass.

"Baby please!"

I drop completely to the bed, my tongue flicking out of her pussy as I continue working my fingers.

"Please! I wanna come with you inside of me."

I take that as my cue and rise up to my knees, pulling my hands away from her before covering my erection with a nearby condom, slathering myself with lube and resting behind her. I gently push the head of my dick past the ring of her ass, letting her adjust. Before I can move any further, she pushes back, completely engulfing me.

She cries out as I end up balls' deep inside her. My eyes roll back in my head as I savor the grip she has on me. Dear god above, her ass is so delicious, so tight. I can never get enough of taking her here. Sometimes, I can't believe how much she loves it but she does. She's incredible. Every little thing she does blows my mind sometimes.

I start thrusting, slowly at first, then speeding up as she comes back to meet me. I groan as she reaches back to spread her cheeks, as I speed my pace even more. My hands slide up to push her upper body down towards the bed, so I can put more strength behind my thrusts.

After a few more moments of movement, I stop and pull out of her completely. Before she can say anything, I flip her over, spread her legs wide and push back inside her sinful ass. She reaches for me and I lay on top of her, being careful of her baby bump. My mouth meets hers as my hips gyrate against her ass. I move slowly, knowing it's more of a turn on for her.

My goddess wraps her luscious legs around my hips, urging me to move faster, but I don't. She likes me to move faster but when I go slower, the payoff is so much better and makes for a better orgasm. Although if my orgasms get any better, it might kill me.

After another couple of minutes, I pull from her ass, tear the condom off and plow into her soaked pussy. She nearly screams at the sensations. I pull her up into my lap, allowing her legs to circle my hips. I hold her hips and bounce her on my cock.

She's so close. I can see the tell-tale signs in her eyes. There's something wild behind those eyes and god help me, I love it. I thrust furiously into her, her cries getting higher, feeling her nails dig into my shoulders.

"Roman, please, baby! Make me come!"

I take her mouth, plunging my tongue in, taking control of her again. One hand is around her waist, the other playing with her breast. I feel her starting to clamp down on me and god, what a wonderful feeling. She's incredible. My goddess is divine.

My hand leaves her breast and slides into her pussy, rubbing at her clit. A minute later, she shrieks my name and convulses around me as she comes. I stop moving completely and fight the urge to come as she does. After several minutes, I'm successful and start to move again.

"Ah!"

I know she's sensitive after an orgasm but I want to make this last longer. The payoff will be much better when I'm through with her.

"Too much!"

"I know baby. But just you wait."

My goddess whimpers, laying her head back down. I thrust into her moist center for a few more moments before pulling out. I grab another condom and cover myself before carefully pushing back into her ass.

"Oh godddddd!"

I push my girl's legs up and grasp her hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her gorgeous behind. Seeing her smallest hole accommodate me is one of the most erotic sights I've ever seen and it makes me speed up, my hips slapping against her ass again. When she starts squeezing her ass around my dick, I nearly lose it, speeding up every more.

My goddess is incredible. So beautiful in her reactions to me. She's carrying my child and yet I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky to find her. Must be fate.

I'm close now so I push my thumb into her pussy to rub her clit, drawing deep groans out of her. The rumbling of her body feels amazing. I tunnel two fingers into her sopping wet kitty, my thumb still in place, as I thrust both my hand and my cock hard. It's only moments later when I bottom out and groan out loud as I erupt inside of her. My hand still in place, I play with her clit, pinching the little bundle of nerves hard and she comes again, her legs flailing about, her hands grabbing at mine as she rides out the waves of our pleasure.

Minutes pass before I gently pull myself from her body. I get rid of the condom, then get back on the bed. I briefly finger her hole before lying next to her, pulling her still quivering body into my arms. I kiss her damp hair, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, babygirl."

She moans happily. "Love you too babyboy."

I chuckle briefly, then turn her to face me. She kisses me, an almost chaste kiss, but it conveys everything to me. God this woman.

After a few more minutes of basking in each other's arms, I start to speak. "I'm surprised I haven't done something before. That I waited this long."

She looks at me, confusion in her gorgeous eyes, while I reach up under my pillow.

"I love you Selena. You are my love, my life, you and our baby." My hand slides down to rest on her baby bump. "You've made me the happiest man alive. Only one thing will make it complete."

I show her my hand, to wish she gasps.

"Marry me."

Tears fill her eyes, happy tears. Her hand rests over mine on her tummy, her smile wide.

"Yes!"


End file.
